The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Elizabeth (Oglevee No. 7068; Bodger No. 200-1). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program at Bodger Seeds, Ltd. in Lompoc, Calif. in November, 1987. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of (Salmon Floral Cascade.times.Pinto Red).times.Red Elite. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Bodger Seeds, Ltd. on Jan. 25, 1988. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Penna. over a three year period. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Penna. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night, 68.degree. F. day and 71.degree. F. vent, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer of 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted on Feb. 19, 1991 and flowered on Apr. 2, 1991.